


at the end of everything

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: G: mae





	at the end of everything

G: mae  
G: mae please  
G: im sorry  
G: please  
G: please  
G: please be there please  
G: mae  
G: mae i  
G: …  
G: fuck  
G: sorry  
G: im so sorry mae  
G: mae i love you and i love angus please tell him  
G: its gonna be ok  
G: i promise its gonna be ok

M: sorry, i just woke up.  
M: oh  
M: oh geez. i’m so sorry. bad day?  
M: wanna talk about it? i’m here for you  
M: …  
M: …  
M: …gregg?

M: dude you werent at work when i went over.  
M: i know you skip a lot, even angus says so.  
M: but he didn’t see you in the morning either and i don’t think thats uncommon but  
M: i’m getting a little worried  
M: talk to me please?  
M: i’ll wait until you’re ready.

M: gregg if you’re trying to scare us it’s not funny.  
M: angus is really worried, he’s probably texted you a billion times already  
M: even bea’s concerned because she says you wouldn’t risk bright harbor for a day off.  
M: text me back soon.

M: ive been to all the rooftops and our woods and the food donkey and even germ’s house now.  
M: where are you? did you lose your laptop or something?  
M: i mean that’d make me texting you pretty useless.  
M: my parents are getting on my case about finding a job again btw.  
M: gonna need some help to get out of this one.  
M: hint: that means respond you jerk.

M: angus called the cops  
M: mall-cop is in your living room right now.  
M: she’s standing next to the acid stain on the carpet and everything.  
M: i mean, so am i with bea and the big guy.  
M: but if you want her to get out,  
M: come back.  
M: please.

M: oh god  
M: gregg oh my god  
M: please tell me  
M: you didn’t.  
M: tell me you didn’t go into the mines.

M: dude im under house arrest because my parents think i’ll try to go in after you.  
M: mall-cop is refusing to let anyone near. she’s planning an expedition i think  
M: the cave-in and all that, danger, blah blah.  
M: hang in there.  
M: i’m coming.  
M: you saved me last time  
M: i don’t know what you’re thinking or what you’re doing but  
M: this time, i’m gonna save you.  
M: i’m gonna fucking save you if it’s the last thing i do.

M: mission success.  
M: were in the tunnel. thought i’d lose connection but for some reason there’s actually signal here? weird.  
M: this whole town is weird.  
M: keep holding on, buddy.  
M: i know you’re still in there.

M: don’t you dare.  
M: i know you said not to try to convince you or talk to you but fuck you.  
M: don’t you fucking dare, greggory!  
M: i didn’t die on you when everything was falling apart.  
M: you don’t get to die on me now.  
M: i know you’re reading this.  
M: gregg i don’t say it often  
M: but i should. you’re my best friend in the whole entire universe and i love you so much and  
M: i wouldn’t survive losing you.  
M: you saved me.  
M: when it was shapes you made it make a little more sense.  
M: you proved there was color  
M: and you were there for me when nothing else was.  
M: when i came back everything felt like it had changed and i was so lost but  
M: you were there and you made me feel like i still belonged.  
M: so no.  
M: you do not get to do this now.  
M: i don’t know what our cosmic horror is singing to you right now  
M: but it’s taken casey already and if it takes you too, i wouldn’t make it.  
M: please gregg  
M: if you ever cared about me  
M: stay.

 

G: ok.

**Author's Note:**

> M: i know you’re in the hospital right now  
> M: asleep probably.  
> M: being back in there so close really messed you up.  
> M: im feeling kinda tired too actually.  
> M: and i’m on real house arrest this time.  
> M: mall-cop is literally watching me text you right now.  
> M: *shudder*  
> M: haha but  
> M: gregg  
> M: thank you.  
> M: i’m so sorry i let this happen  
> M: i’m so sorry i didn’t know.  
> M: but thank you for choosing me.  
> M: choosing life and all the pain and misery that comes with it  
> M: choosing autumn leaves and trees and angus and germ and bea  
> M: and choosing me.  
> M: you’re the bravest person i know.  
> M: i miss you.  
> M: come home soon.  
> M: sincerely, mae
> 
> (hold on to anything)


End file.
